Take Nothing for Granted
by peachface
Summary: A/U set after the wreck and before Lou heads back to New York
1. Chapter 1

A/U this is just a thought I had one morning. This is pure fiction n will be maybe one more chapter. I thought I'd post it now as few new chapters or stories are being posted. For me I can't see why after dang near 10 yrs on the air, there isn't more stories written. Not even 400 yet thats a bummer if you ask me

Chapter 1

As Lou was fixing dinner Jack and Amy walked in from the barn. They were in a deep conversation as they didn't hear Lou tell them dinner was almost ready. But what she did hear, turned her stomach. She stood in front of the kitchen window staring out, wondering what she was going to tell them.

Tim walks in and asked Lou if dinner was ready. She didn't reply, as her mind was in a panic mode. When Tim put his hand on Lou's shoulder and asked if she was okay. Lou almost jumped out of her skin. "Dad you scared the Hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry Lou, you didn't answer my question and you looked like you were, in a daze. Can I help you bring the dinner out?" Tim asked , as he still could see that Lou was rattled. All Lou did was nod her head.

As everyone took there place at the table Tim listened to what Jack and Amy were talking about. "Look it was my fault for taking the back road home. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I take full blame for the wreck. That said whatever the difference is, between what the insurance doesn't cover for another truck, I will."

Everyone looked at Tim. They couldn't believe, their ears. "Would you please repeat that last statement for us Tim?" Jack asked

"Sure Jack I know at your age, hearing is a problem. I'll cover whatever the insurance doesn't cover for another truck. We need a truck like that. Did you hear me, that time Jack?"

"Yes Tim I did. Amy and I were talking and we are going to look on the Internet after dinner for any auction that might be coming up. Sometime you can find a gem at those things. We aren't in any real hurry. The insurance man, is going to get a hold of me in a couple of day and then we will know how much, we have to spend."

Amy had notice that Lou looked somewhat pale. "Lou are you okay?" She questioned.

Lou just kept looking at her meal, as she pushed it around her plate, with her fork.

"Lou" Jack said loudly enough, that Lou came out of her trance, so to speak.

"What,what, what did you say grandpa?"

"What's wrong Lou? You look like you have been hit by a train?"

Lou started to tear up. "Georgie will you please take Katie into her room for a while?" Jack asked

"Of course" She replied and the two left.

Tim came and sat in the seat next to Lou, who by now was in full tear mode. Amy, Jack and Tim looked at one another, wondering what was wrong, with Lou. Lou quickly got up and hurried outside.

Amy got up and followed.

Low sat on the steps of the porch as she continued to cry. Amy gave her some tissues, to help with her nose that way running and when Lou had calmed down somewhat Amy asked her what was going on?

Lou looked up at Amy took a deep breath, "Get Dad and Grandpa and I'll tell you all."

Amy walked into the mud room and seeing the two men, motioned them to come out. As they came out, Lou stood and asked them to sit. Lou paced back and forth a few time before she spoke. "There is no money in any of the account to help buy a truck." She then pause. "I had to lock up all the money we had in order to help the Maggie's deal in New York. I pretty much have everything we own hocked." Lou told them as she stated to cry even harder.

Tim was bewildered as was Amy. Jack could believe what he heard. "Lou what do you me by everything?"

Lou couldn't look any of them eye to eye. "I put up Maggie's, Heartland and Big River up as collateral for the property in New York."

Tim came off the porch and stood directly in front of Lou. "What did you think we say when we heard about this?" He asked her a louder tone than normal. "What makes you think this is legal anyway? All we have to do is tell them you didn't have the authority to do that."

"Dad, Grandpa years ago you each, signed over to me, power of attorney to your affairs. I had to come up with a million dollars of collateral. What else was I supposed to do? This is a chance of a lifetime and I took it." Lou told them.

Jack had to walk off as did Tim. Amy stood there shacking her head in disbelief. "How could you do this to the family Lou. Why didn't you talk to us about this? I can't believe you'd put our home in jeopardy over some restaurant in New York City." Amy told her and walked back to the loft.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Amy was walking into the barn, she over heard Jack and Tim talking in the office. "I think we need to make her stop this Maggie's thing, if we have to be bragged into it. I was all for it at first, but I'm not willing to risk everything I have, for something near 3000 miles away."

"I agree Tim. I know, I told her when she came back after Marion's death, that she was in charge for getting us out of the hole financially, but that was then and this, is all together different." Jack paused as he noticed Amy standing in the doorway. " What do you think about all this Amy?"

"All I can say is I don't like it. I don't know enough about the restaurant business, but if this Maggie's isn't a hit in New York then we will loose everything is something that doesn't work for me. One thing I don't understand, is why a Maggie's in New York is so important to Lou, that she would even think of doing this."

"I was wondering the same thing. It's not like Lou to do this to the family."

"I wouldn't say that grandpa. Lou went behind Peter's back many times and even when it blew up in her face she didn't care. I wounder if the divorce has anything to do with her doing this."

"I tell you what we'll do. Lets have a family meeting at 9 in the morning. The girls should be gone to school by then. I want us to think about what we can do to help Lou with this, but at the same time not put the ranches in danger. I'm heading over to Fairfield to help Lisa with her sick colt. We will meet here, in the morning. Tim, why don't you go tell Lou, what's going on and about the meeting."

Amy headed up to the loft. She ran a hot bath and tried her best to relax.

Lisa was surprised, but happy to see Jack's truck, pull up into the dooryard. As she walked over to great him she saw the worried look on his face. "What's happened Jack? Please come in and I'll fix you a hot cup of tea and you can tell me all about it."

Jack filled Lisa in on all he knew. He could tell, she was madder than he was. Lisa paced the kitchen floor, as her business mind, was working overtime so to speak. She glanced over to see Jack half asleep at the table. "Jack come on lets get to bed, you look really tired."

Tim, after talking to Lou, called Casey and asked if he could come over and talk. She was in shock as Tim told her what Lou had done. "That sure doesn't sound like the Lou I've come to know. I agree with Amy, maybe something in the divorce papers, made her play her hand like that." Casey told him.

"Will you come to the family meeting with me in the morning? I'd sure like you to be there, I'm afraid I might lose my temper if we don't get this thing resolved." Tim replied.

Casey gave him a kiss on the check, as she grabbed his hand and lead him to her room.

They all gathered at the dinner table with their coffee or tea. Jack was the first to speak. "Lou, why do you feel, that putting up all that we have, was so important?" Lou started to speak but Jack put his hand up to stop her. "You need to let me finish. The reason Maggie's in Hudson works and is a money maker Lou, is because it's the only coffee shop, dinner and it's got the best feed in this area. I still own Heartland and as far as I'm concerned, you are going to have to take Heartland off this deal. That is not something, I will negotiate with you, are anyone else."

Lou looked around the table, "Is there anyone else that wants to read me the riot act before I speak."

Amy spoke next. "You said we don't have the money to buy a truck, so what has happened, to all our money? From what you have told us in the past, this ranch is doing quite well. Years ago, you said we had the old debts paid off and though we weren't rolling the the money. You said we had no worries. All the money I've earned since Moms death, I've given to the family. I want to know where it has all gone? I'm with grandpa on this, Heartland is not an option."

Tim cleared his throat. "Lou why?" Is all he said.

"I really don't know why I have to explain myself. I gave up a big future, to come back here and work miracles to stop the bank from foreclosing. I have done most of the cooking, cleaning and taking care of all of you for dang near 10 years now. I think I have every right to use this property and the others to make a name for myself."

Amy had heard enough. She pushed her chair back with such force it flew back about 4 feet. "Now you just wait one minute there sister. Who the HELL do you think you are? We have all made sacrifices for this family. So what with this I, I, I, crap. Who made you the master around here." Amy was getting very upset.

Jack stood and walked to Amy's side. He gave her a hug and asked her to clam down. "I will grandpa but I have one more question for my sister." She turned to face Lou. "Grandpa and I both have put our earnings into the family fund. How much for your earnings do you contribute?"

"None" Lou told them. "At least since I bought Maggie's."

"We bought Maggie's." Tim replied "Don't forget I'm half owner. You and Peter could of never bought it, without me."

"That maybe so dad, but your name isn't on the loan, anywhere." Lou answered smiling back at her dad.

Everyone was in disbelief with Lou's attitude and her actions. Jack had to sit down, as he felt he would explode, at any moment.

"So, what you are telling us is, that grandpa and I have been feeding and clothing this family which I assume you and the girls are included ever since you took over Maggie's?" Amy asked.

"Yes, thats true. I've had to invest my money in Maggie's, the vacation last year the girls and I took. Ballet lessons , trick riding lesson and my trips to New York are not cheep. I've had to stay at fine Hotels to show them I have the money to see this venture through to the end." Lou explained.

"Well, I've heard enough." Jack declared. "I'm heading into town to get your name taken off of the family fund checking accounts and I taking all legal rights you may have from you. I can't believe you can sit there Lou and say you have the right to do what you have done. If it weren't for my great grand daughters I'd throw you out." Jack then turn and walked into his room, where he sat down on the edge of his bed in tears.

Tim, Casey and Amy walked out the front door speechless. They had no answers for what they had just heard. Lisa was the only one that was still sitting at the table. Lisa knew that Lou had a very good business mind but this was not the way she had seen her do business before.

"Lou, I only have one question for you. How have you been feeling lately? Now I'd like you to get specific. Like have you been having any headaches, feeling nauseous, eye trouble, ear ringing, things like that?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lou snapped back at her.

"For that very reason, Lou." Lisa get out of her chair and walked up to Lou's chair. " You aren't your self Lou and I think you need to go see Tricia as soon as you can." Lisa then let her and went to checkup on Jack.

Tim and Casey had left while Amy went up to the loft to take a nap. Lisa and Jack headed to town to get what he wanted done to also grab a meal at Maggie's.

The more Lou thought about what her grandfather had said to her, the madder she was getting. As she grabbed the sack of potatoes and threw it into the sink, she felt something in her head pop. She neither heard, nor saw anything else. Lou collapsed onto the floor.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy had tried to get some rest, but this mornings family meeting weighed on her mind too much. She was having a hard time understanding Lou's reasoning. She decides she had to tell Ty now. She opened her laptop to Skype him but he didn't answer. She then looked for her phone to send him a text. The more she looked the more she was getting upset. " _DAMN, I left it on the kitchen table"_ she said to herself. She was hoping Lou was in her room as she entered the mud room. Amy stopped and listened before she gently shut the door behind her. She heard nothing and felt relieved.

As Amy turned to enter the kitchen, she gasped. " _Oh my God! L_ _OU_ _._ " She immediately reaches over picks up the phone and dials 911. After giving the operator her location, the operator asked Amy what she sees. Amy tells the operator that Lou is unconscious on the floor and has a big gash on her head , with blood everywhere. The operator asked Amy who Lou was to her and Amy said "she's my sister".

"Okay Amy my name is Kelley. I need to ask you a few more questions so I can relay the information to the Paramedics, Okay"

"Yes"

"First off can you tell if she is breathing."

"Yes"

"Okay, do you feel comfortable checking her pulse for me?"

There was a momentary pause before Amy took control of herself to check Lou's pulse. "Lou's pulse is there but it's weak" Amy told her.

"Amy, the Paramedics should be arriving any minute now ."

"Yes, I hear them now. Thank you." Amy hangs up as she rushes to the porch.

As Amy is riding in the ambulance, she calls Jack. "Grandpa, it's Lou" she says with a strained voice. Before she could say another word Jack interrupted her. " Don't you worry Amy. Lisa and I have a meeting with our lawyer in 30 minutes, we will" was all he said when he heard a radio going off in the background. "Where are you Amy?"

"I'm in an ambulance Grandpa. I walked into the kitchen to find Lou on the floor unconscious in a pool of blood."

"We'll meet you at the hospital."

Lisa was listening to only one side of the story but knew Jack well enough to tell that his demeanor changed just seconds before he hung up. "Come on Lisa, we need to get to the hospital. I'll explain on the way. But first call and cancel our appointment…... we won't make it."

Amy was trying to reach her dad when she saw Jack and Lisa walking in. Amy wanted to run over and hugged her grandpa, but knew in her condition she couldn't. "How is she," he asked.

"I haven't heard a word since they wheeled her in. I've been trying to reach dad but he's not picking up."

"I'll try Cassey, she might know where he is." Lisa said.

Lisa knew Jack and Amy were very upset with what Lou was doing but she also knew that right now that meant nothing to them because of the love they all shared for one another. Just as those thoughts ended Cassy answered her phone. "Hello"

"Cassey….. this is Lisa, do you happen to know where Tim is, Amy has been trying to reach him?"

""Yes, he's in my room lying down. Is something wrong?"

"Well all I know right now is, Amy went into the ranch house and found Lou unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. Will you bring Tim down here?"

"Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Dr. Kelly walks into the waiting room and walks right over to where Jack and Amy are. He is known to the family. "Jack, Amy, please sit. First off I wish we were meeting under different circumstances, but heres what we know so far. Lou lost a lot of blood, another 30 minutes and she might not of made it. It took 14 stitches to close up that cut on here scalp. We are giving her blood transfusions as I speak. We took an x- ray to make sure she didn't have a fractured skull, Dr Kelly paused….cleared his throat then continued. We did however see something that didn't look good. He paused again looking right into Jacks eyes, Lou has a brain tumor about the size of a walnut. We believe that it might be the reason she fell and hit her head.

Jack froze. Amy, who was sitting hold hands with Lisa, turned to her, her bottom lip quivering, tears flowing down her checks. Reaches out as Lisa leans in to give her a hug.

The Dr. who has been through many times, backs off and gives them some time. One of the trauma nurses come up to him and speaks quietly to him. This movement unfreezes Jack. "Was that about Lou?"

"No Jack. That was about another patient. Look Jack. Once we get Lou stable enough we are going to have to remove that tumor. The earliest we will be able to operate will be in the morning. I have a top brain surgeon coming in from Vancouver. She should be here this evening. Jack we will do our best for Lou, you know that right."

"Yes, Gene I do."

Just then Jack sees Tim and Cassey coming thru the doors. Jack chocks his head toward the doors leans in and tells Gene, "I do my best to keep him under control."

"Thanks Jack" the Dr. whispers and walks back to the emergency room.

"Where the HELL is he going?" Tim asks Jack as he points toward the Dr.

"You best keep your voice down Tim. The last time you were in here they almost had you arrested for being to much of a pain in the you know what. Listen, lets all go outside for a few minutes and I'll explain what Dr. Kelly said. We need to have a plan."

Tim could see by the concern on Jacks face, that he just needed to shut up and listen.

After Jack had explained to Tim and Cassy what the Dr. said, Jack asked if anyone of them had Peter's number. "I do," Lisa said.

"Why would you have Peter's number?" Tim asked with a negative tone.

"For times just like this if you really must know…... Hell Tim, I even have Janet's and Miranda's numbers with me." Lisa spat back at him.

"Look, that's enough out of you Tim, we got bigger things to deal with."

Tim was going to say something but Cassy got in front of him looked him right in the eyes as she shook her head NO.

"This is what I'm thinking, Jack starts out. We have two vehicles here. I will call Peter and see if he can come and watch the girls for a few days till we get this….. mess under control a little. Them I going to get Georgie out of school so I can be the one to tell her. Jack had to swallow hard to get that lump out of his throat in order to continue. After I get Georgie we will swing by and pick up Katie before we head home. Tim you will have to go and take Lou's place at Maggie's this afternoon. Lisa can you go to the ranch and clean up that blood in the kitchen before the girls get home. Amy do you mind staying here for a little while."

"No problem Grandpa." she answered in between sniffles.

"What can I do?" Cassy asked. " I need to be a part of this."

Jack walked over and gave Cassy a hug. "Thank you Cassy, that means a lot to all of us. Why don't you go to the ranch and help Lisa with the cleanup. Tim you go with them and make sure the horses have plenty of water and feed. I don't think Georgie will want to help with night check tonight. Maybe Cassy when Tim leaves for Maggie's you could go with him and help out there."

"Okay before any of us leaves, Lisa hand me your phone so I can call Peter."

"Here it's ringing." Jack starts to walk away when Peter answers. "Peter, it's Jack,…. you got a minute?"

Peter had known his ex grandfather well enough to know if he called something was very wrong. "What happen Jack?"

Tears weld up in Peter's eyes as Jack told him. When Jack was through Peter cleared his throat. "Jack there is a flight that leaves here daily for Calgary at 4:30 I'll be on it and head right to Heartland. Is that okay with you?" Peter asked

"That would be just fine Peter, but if you don't want to rent a car we can have Lou's SUV waiting here at the hospital for you."

"Okay Jack, see you tonight and Thank You for the call."

Peter's hands were shaking as he called and booked a flight as soon as he hung up with Jack. He then proceeded to his bosses office. His door was opened but still Peter lightly tapped on the door jam letting Sam know he was there. Sam looked up, seeing Peter he motions him in. After signing his name to whatever he was doing, he folded the file, giving his attention now to Peter. "Peter you don't look so good. Is everything okay?"

Peter slowly sat down, he looked up at his friend "Lou has a brain tumor. I need to get back to Heartland and take care of my girls."

"Oh Peter I'm sorry to hear that. You go and take as much time as you need."

Peter stands up puts his hand out to thank his friend and boss. When their two hand meet Peter looks right at him "Sam, I want to Thank you for giving me a chance to do what I love again but to be truthful, I won't be coming back. My family needs me now more than ever. It will take Lou a while to recover from this and I will be there all the way. I hope you understand, I have to quit."

"I understand completely Peter. If there is anything I or the company can do to help, let me know personally." They both nodded in agreement as Peter turned and left. The only personal things he had at his desk were the pictures of Lou and the girls. From reason Peter felt at peace within himself as he walked out.

After talking to Peter, Jack informed the other that Peter would be flying in this evening. "Is he going to be staying at the dude ranch?" Lisa questioned.

"Well now that you mentioned it why don't we see if he wants to stay in Lou's room, so he can be close to the girls if they need him."

"I think that is a great idea Grandpa, I'm afraid Georgie is going to have a hard time with all this. Having Peter here and close will help."

to be continued


End file.
